1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video signal processor or processing circuit suited for being used in, for example, a display for a computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional display for a computer, for example, because a video signal produced by the computer is generally high in contrast, such the video signal is displayed as it is on the display without being emphasized in its contour.
In recent years, however, with the spread of a so-called internet, a CD-ROM and the like, fetching of a photograph, a natural picture image and a moving picture to a computer is carried out. In that case, a video signal obtained by fetching the natural picture image is different from a video signal produced by the conventional computer in that, for example, its contour and the like are apt to be blurred. Therefore, when such the video signal is displayed on a display, a fear that a clear-cut image can not be obtained is arising.